Parachute
by dazzlefly
Summary: Ziva is worried about a text message from Tony apologizing. She gets a dropped call and wonders what happens.


I do not own NCIS or it's characters. Please review and comment, it you want to.

* * *

Ziva lay there in bed, half naked as she watched Tony get dressed. Pants, socks, shoes. Undershirt, then his lovely white button up shirt. She loved watching him get dressed. It was like a ballet of some sort, especially in the dark, only catching moonlight beams dancing on his body.

Tony knew Ziva watched him, just as he watches her lay there while he got dressed. Her smooth delicate skin underneath a silky cotton white sheet, draped over her like ripples on water. Her head snuggled into a pillow, with her curls surrounding her face. It was like a ballet of some sort, especially in the dark, only catching moonlight beams dancing on her body

When Tony was finished he leaned over her and kissed on her lips.

"See you in a few hours, I'm gonna go to the gym before work."

"Ok… I am going to skip my run this morning. I'm a little tired."

He walked out the bedroom door and closed it.

Buzz. Buzz.

Buzz. Buzz.

It was 0420 hours and it literally felt like she had just closed her eyes. Buzz. Buzz. She couldn't help but think something had happened. She grabbed her phone. Text message.

"Ziva – I'm sorry," it stated.

Thoughts kept racing through her mind. Sorry for what? It's not like he did anything wrong, or did he?

She lay there, annoyed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe I should call him, she thought to herself. Her curls were spread out over her pillow. Toying with a strand near her face. Whipping it around her finger. Over and over again, like you do when you play with your gum.

She sat up, and leaned against the headboard. The moonlight was beaming in through her window cascading shadows on the wall, illuminating Tony's jacket hanging on the bedpost.

She glanced at the light dancing upon the jacket. The breeze blew the scent of his cologne to her nose.

Deep Breath. Then, a sigh escaped.

Ring. Ring. It was Tony calling.

"Tony, what happened?"

"I am so sorry Ziva!"

"What, what did you do?"

Silence.

Dropped call.

It is now 2 hours later. 0620 hours. Wearing black slacks and a purple sweater top and a coat, she was out the door, with a few paper clips in her pocket. Tired still. Her drive to work was a little more awkward than normal. She paced herself. Stopping at red lights. Yielding for others. Using her blinker light. Turn left. Change lanes. Turn right.

Obviously something is on her mind. Tony.

Tony should never be sorry for anything. He is a kind and caring person. She kept telling herself everything was okay.

Ding. Elevator door opened. Tony was already in there.

"Tony," she said with a sigh of relief that he was seemingly okay. "Why didn't you call me back…?"

"Why, were you worried my ninja?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I am fifteen minutes late, yes?" Frazzled and a hand firmly grasping her paperclip in her coat pocket. Sometimes Tony can be oblivious to things. Of course she was worried. Telling someone that they are sorry at 0420 through a text message then calling to apologize… and not hearing what it is for.

Ziva stayed glaring at Tony.

"Um, more like 17, but don't worry I wont tell the boss." Tony replied with a smirk and patting her on the back.

Ding. Elevator door opened.

"McGeek!" Tony shouted as he walked out. "It's nice to see a Probie early, unlike some other Probies." Comparing McGee to Ziva.

"Morning McGee," followed by Ziva. Her eyes never left Tony. Tony could tell he was pushing some buttons today.

"Tony, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure."

They walked to the other side of the staircase in a clandestine manner.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked softly, very concerned. "What happened, did something happen after you left?"

"No," he kind of laughed at her. " Sorry. I just was trying to let you know I left the toilet seat up in your bathroom."

Ziva eyes grew big and black. She didn't know if she should kill him, or kiss him because he was okay.

"That is all you wanted to tell me?" She said relaxed.

"Yes, I didn't want you falling…" he explained.

Gibbs came galloping down the stairs at an eager pace.

"Make sure you have a parachute, we got a body at Quantico. Apparently he fell from the sky." Stated Gibbs.

Another workday has begun.

The End.


End file.
